Gomen Nasai, Hee-chan
by ibolynn
Summary: Something bad happens to Duo, but will Heero notice? Or is the mission more important to him? Did Heero ever love Duo?
1. Gomen Nasai, Hee-chan

Title: Gomen nasai, Hee-chan...  
Author: Ibolynn   
Pairing: 1x2  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Dark. DARK. Angst. Deathfic. Language, yaoi.  
Spoilers: none.  
Notes: This is my first time writing a deathfic. Don't kill me please. :)  
Disclaimers: Whaaaaa...? These guys aren't mine, or I'd be making this into an episode instead of a fanfic, don'tcha think? Go 'way! :)  
  
The sound of the phone broke the silence in the small apartment. A hand picks up the receiver, and lifts it to his ear. He listens for a moment, a small smile slipping over his thin lips. "I understand." Without another word, he replaces the receiver and turns to pick up his leather jacket and leaves the apartment.  
  
Across the country, a woman's lips curl in a slightly cruel smirk. "Soon..."  
  
************  
  
Duo laughed to himself as he sped down one of the aisles in the local supermarket around the corner from the pilots' current safe house. He was currently balanced quite precariously on the back of a shopping cart. He could hear the yells from a stock boy, but it didn't seem to bother him much.  
  
Yeap, that's him. Duo Maxwell, Shinigami in the flesh, daredevil extraordinaire. Always living life to the fullest, at top speed.  
  
He chuckled to himself and hopped off the back of the cart, coming to a screeching halt. He continued his shopping, wanting to get home to Heero before his koibito realized he was missing. Talk about feeling loved. Once Heero got onto that laptop of his, an earthquake couldn't rip him away.  
  
Duo sighed and tossed his three foot long chestnut braid over his shoulder as he walked towards the checkout line. He wanted to make something special for Heero tonight, since it was just supposed to be the two of them. Since they were still in the middle of the war with OZ, they rarely got time to themselves. Duo had it all planned out, romantic music, candlelight dinner, then a night of lovemaking. Duo sighed again, a soft smile gracing his full lips even as his violet eyes danced with love and amusement as he waited for the line to move.  
  
A clearing of a throat woke him from his daydreaming, and he stared into the brown eyes of the cashier behind the register. He plastered his trademark grin and struck up a conversation with the middle aged woman as he loaded his groceries on the belt. He paid for his purchases, and waved goodbye to the woman, who couldn't help but feel just a little bit younger, just a little bit happier for having just been around the young man.  
  
Duo juggled the bags as he hurried down the street. His eyes looking all around the small town, his braid bouncing with each step that he takes. He doesn't notice several of the apprechiative looks from both men and women as he hurries towards home. Nor does he notice the shadow lurking just around the edge of the building at the end of the street. Perhaps he should have...  
  
The man broke away from the wall and headed towards Duo, but not in a menacing manner, or Duo would have been on guard. The man couldn't have been much older than Duo's own 16 years, and the leather coat that he wore over black jeans and a black sweater looked rather old, yet well treated. Duo smiled, but faltered when his wide violet eyes met with the cold blue of the stranger. He was about to step back when the stranger's hand whipped out, sending a four inch dagger slamming into Duo's stomach.  
  
Duo gasped, his eyes widening even more. He stumbled, dropping the bags even as the man pulled the weapon from his flesh and quickly disappeared. Duo's hands clasped over his wound, his dark clothing making it almost impossible to see the blood. He staggered towards the safe house.  
  
****  
  
Heero tilted his head slightly as he examined the screen in front of him, his fingers typing away with an almost inhuman speed as he filled out the report for the mission they just completed. He heard the door open, but still didn't take his prussian eyes from the screen. Duo had returned from whereever he had gone.  
  
Duo stopped just outside the room, but Heero didn't look up. "Koibito..." he started.   
  
Heero's shoulders tensed up. "Don't call me that." he ground out. Aa, he loved Duo, but he hadn't gotten around to telling the braided baka about his feelings, even though the long haired pilot had been quite vocal about his own. Duo started to speak again, and Heero sighed and shot him a quick glare. "Can't you wait until I'm done? I'm busy." He turned away from Duo again, without noticing the striken look on his lover's face.  
  
Duo swallowed, trying not to whimper softly in pain; both from the wound, and from the cruel message in Heero's voice. "Hai. Gomen nasai, Heero-chan..." He turned away from the door, his fingers closing around the doorknob and pulling the door shut. Tears bead up on his lashes and slide down his cheeks unchecked and unnoticed. "Aishiteru, Heero."  
  
Heero was a little surprised that the braided baka had left without an argument, but shrugged it off and went back to his report. He'd make it up to his lover tonight after he finished.  
  
Duo sank into the couch, and pulled his legs up under him as he wrapped his arms around his middle. He could feel the blood pooling inside him, and out. Heero was too busy, and all the other pilots were away. He closed his eyes and laid his head against the arm of the couch, his tears continuing to slide down his cheeks. Heero never loved him back. Maybe it was just the sex with him... Duo had no doubt that he was dying. He laughed silently at himself. 'Who are you kidding, Duo? You've been dying since the moment you met Heero Yuy and fell in love with the jerk.'   
  
Duo sighed softly, his hands curling helplessly around his thick braid as the edges of his vision started to go dark. "Ai shiteru, Heero Yuy. Goodbye." He closed his eyes and curled into a ball before slipping away.  
  
********  
  
Heero clicked on the send button, then turned off the laptop and stood, stretching his arms over his head. He groans softly as his back popped and released the tension building from typing on the computer for nearly an hour after Duo had left him alone.  
  
Speaking of the Shinigami pilot.... Heero tilted his head, and heard no noise from the outer rooms. He frowned, a mild apprehension building in the back of his neck. It's never this quiet around Duo Maxwell. It's just not in his nature. Heero wasn't exactly sure why, but the braided wonder seemed to hate silence. Maybe that's why he's always chattering away...  
  
Heero moved to the door and openned it, blinking into the darkened living room of the safe house. Heero ran his hand through his dark hair and stepped out. "Duo?" he asked softly to the room. No answer. Maybe he went out again, he rationalized to himself. He moved to flick on the overhead light, then blinked in surprise at the sight of Duo curled up in the corner of a couch, his braid clutched in his hands.  
  
Ah, Heero thought. So this is why it was so quiet. He moves over beside Duo and takes the braid from his hands, and begins to unwind it. He loved Duo's hair almost as much as he loved it's owner. He sighed again and brings the hair to his nose, inhaling the strawberry shampoo and..metallic scent? He blinked and frowned, unable to understand why... It smelled like blood. But why...?  
  
Heero brushed the fallen hair from Duo's face, his fingers brushing his cold cheek, and stilled. "No..." he breathed softly. He grasped the shoulder of Duo and shook him softly. "Duo, wake up." No answer... He shook a little harder, his usually impassive Prussian eyes wide with fright. "Nooo... Duo... Please, you've got to wake up..." He lets out a soft cry as Duo's head lolls back and forth with the force of his shakes, but his eyes didn't open to reveal those violet eyes, so full of life.  
  
Heero frowned, his hands travelling over his koibito's body, pausing as his fingers brush across the damp area at Duo's stomach. He pulls up the black t-shirt, and sucked in a breath at the jagged wound down the center of Duo's white stomach. This...this is what Duo had interrupted him for.. Could I have saved him if I hadn't been so wrapped up in myself? he asked himself bitterly. Always the fucking missions.  
  
Heero pulled the body of his lover into his arms, holding him tightly against his own body. He buried his face against the hair he loved so much, but was too scared to say anything. But now it's too late.. He'd never be able to say those three words to Duo. His body shook softly with the force of his tears.   
  
Duo....  
  
Duo.... I love you...my koibito...  
  
  
*********  
  
The call was placed not twenty minutes after the stranger slid the dagger into Duo's stomach. "It's finished." He listened for a moment, his cruel lips curling into a smile. "Of course, your Excellency. I understand. Please have the money deposited in the usual account. Yes, nice working with you as well, Relena-sama. Good day."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
tbc? 


	2. Gomen Nasai, Duo-chan

Title: Gomen nasai, Hee-chan. Pt 2: Gomen nasai, Duo-chan.  
Author: Ibolynn   
Pairing: 1x2  
Rating: R  
Warnings: Dark. DARK. Angst. Deathfic. Language, yaoi.  
Spoilers: Spoiler for first chapter.  
Disclaimers: Whaaaaa...? These guys aren't mine, or I'd be making this into an episode instead of a fanfic, don'tcha  
think? Go 'way! :)  
  
  
Heero pulled the body of his lover into his arms, holding him tightly against his own body. He buried his face against the hair he loved so much, but was too scared to say anything. But now it's too late.. He'd never be able to say those three words to Duo. His body shook softly with the force of his tears.   
  
Duo....  
  
Duo.... I love you...my koibito...  
  
**************************  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner frowned as he stepped out of the car with Trowa Barton and Chang WuFei. Something just didn't feel right, like something was missing. What, he wasn't sure. He shook it off, and headed towards the dark safehouse. He guessed that Heero and Duo would already be in bed and asleep. It was past midnight, and there's not a whole lot of nightlife in the small town where they're currently located.  
  
Quatre opened the door, which was unlocked. How unlike Heero, he thought to himself. He noticed a light burning in the living room. He motioned to Trowa and WuFei. Trowa nodded to the blond pilot, and disappeared into the kitchen, to approach the livingroom from that way. Quatre and WuFei slipped up to the doorway, and as a team, they slipped into the living room, with their guns drawn and pointed inwards.  
  
Quatre blinked and stood up as he saw Heero sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead, with Duo draped across his lap, his arms holding the other boy tight to his chest, his hands wrapped securely around the braid. Quatre put away his gun, and moved to touch Heero's shoulder. "Heero?"  
  
Heero slowly looked up at Quatre, Prussian eyes meeting auqamarine eyes. The sheer desolation that filled those normally ice cold eyes shocked Quatre to the core. He's never seen so much...emotion in Heero. He turns his eyes to Duo and gasped, his hand covering his mouth as he finally noticed how pale and still Duo was. "W-what happened, Heero?!"  
  
Heero tighten his hold on the body of his lover, his cheeks no longer wet from his tears. He'd already used up his tears sitting here alone with Duo's cold body, listening to the memories, to the laugh he always pretended to hate. "He..went to the store, I think. He came back, and wanted to tell me something. I snapped at him, and told him to leave me alone. I told him to wait, Quatre. All he wanted was help. Instead, he sat out here and waited, slowly bleeding to death because I was too selfish." He bowed his head and buried his face in the still sweetsmelling hair.  
  
The other three pilots stood in shock as they listened to Heero's tale, his normal monotone voice was gone, replaced by a hoarse one, hoarse from crying for hours it seemed. Quatre slowly sank down next to Heero, tears sliding down his cheeks as he reached out with one hand and carefully pushed away Duo's bangs. WuFei knelt before Heero while Trowa moved to place his hand on Quatre's shoulder. All of them gazed down at the still body of the one person who tried to make their lives full of joy, even in the middle of a war. A day never went by when Duo hadn't made one of them laugh, to relieve the stress of battle.  
  
WuFei angrily brushed away tears that were falling endlessly from his sole eyes, before looking up at the other pilots. "Justice must be served! We have to find the person responsible for this!"  
  
Quatre nodded, but didn't speak. He wrapped his arms around Heero, who had started sobbing again, this time without the actual tears. "I...I never told him, Quatre. I never got to tell him I loved him. I yelled at him when he needed me! I failed him, Quatre.. Gomen nasai, Duo-chan."  
  
Trowa shivered slightly at the pain that filled Heero's voice. "We'll start tomorrow. We'll ask around town and see if we can get any witnesses. Quatre, can you put in a call? We need to make arrangements for...Duo's body."  
  
Quatre looked up at Heero, then at Trowa. "H-he wanted to be cremated, Heero."(1)   
  
Heero just tightened his hold, almost crushing the body to him, nuzzling his face against Duo's hair. "Alright...but not the hair." He stroked his hands down Duo's long braid, smiling softly. "Not yet."  
  
WuFei nodded and stood, walking towards his room. He returned, carrying his katana, and a length of string. He looked down at Duo, and tied the string around the braid towards the nape of Duo's neck, then carefully sliced through the thick tail of the braid, then offered it to Heero, who clutched it like a lifeline.  
  
Quatre looked away as Duo's now shorter hair flowed around his face, unable to look at his best friend without his precious hair. He stood and placed the call to Rashid, who took over the details.  
  
Trowa moved to take Duo's body from Heero, but he clung to Duo tightly. "Heero, you have to let go, and get some sleep. Please. He wouldn't want you like this, Heero." Heero looked up at Trowa, then nodded slowly, letting go of Duo's body. He stands up after the taller boy takes Duo, and walks slowly towards his and Duo's room, the braid safely grasped in his hand.  
  
Heero stepped into the room, and the first thing he saw when he closed the door was his laptop. He snarled in self-hatred and picked up the machine and threw it against the wall as hard as he could. It was all his fault. He should have listened to Duo. Now it's too late. Heero turned away from the wreckage on the floor and without bothering to remove his clothes, climbed onto the bed and burying his face into Duo's pillow, smelling his scent. He clutched the braid in his hands, against his chest. He closed his eyes, and could clearly hear Duo's singsong voice, asking him what he was doing; his laughter at one of the other pilots; but mostly, Heero could almost feel Duo laying against him. Heero's shoulders shook as silent tears came from nowhere once more, until he cried himself to sleep.  
  
*********************  
  
Quatre sighed and leaned against Trowa's chest, his eyes closed. "It's so unfair. Why Duo? Why now?" He shook his head. "We didn't lose one pilot today, we lost two pilots. Two friends. I don't know if Heero will ever recover from this, Trowa. Did you see his eyes?"  
  
Trowa nodded, his chin resting on the top of Quatre's head. "I understand how he feels. If anything were to happen to you... I don't know how I'd react." Quatre tightened his hold on his own lover and nodded his agreement. "Have you checked the weather forecast?"  
  
Trowa nodded and smiled. "Yes. We have four days to be ready."   
  
Quatre smiled and sighed softly. "I hope Heero's ok. I wonder what that crash was earlier.." He reluctantly pulled away from Trowa and walked towards Heero's door. "I'm just going to check up on him. I can't help but worry." He opens the door and blinks... "Well, that explains what the crash was."  
  
Trowa walked over and peered over Quatre's shoulder, looking down at the broken laptop. "Ouch. I wonder if Heero'll regret doing that?" he whispered in Quatre's ear. Quatre pointed to where Heero was curled up on Duo's side of the large bed, clutching Duo's braid. "I don't think he will, Trowa."  
  
Trowa nodded and pulled Quatre from the room and shut the door.  
  
  
-------------  
1. I know some people think that it goes against the Catholic belief to be cremated, but I've found that that's not necessarily the case. I found an article here: http://www.nfda.org/pubs/aug98/catholic.html. Besides, I figure that  
Duo's not really had all that much exposure to Catholic regements, and there's a reason why he wanted to be cremated, but that's in the next few parts. Ok? :)  
  
  
A.N: Why cremated? What's in four days? And how do the guys plan on finding out anything about Duo's killer? Stay tuned!  
  
TBC..... 


End file.
